Annuloplasty is a procedure that treats or reconstructs a cardiac valve, usually the mitral valve. An annuloplasty ring is a device that is commonly used in that procedure. Referring to FIG. 1 an annuloplasty ring is sutured into place, in or near the tissue of a valve annulus 3 of the heart 1, and acts to reduce the circumference of the valve 5 adjacent to the valve annulus 3. The annuloplasty ring may be circular, shaped as a different closed shape, C-shaped, or shaped as another open shape, and may be rigid, semi-rigid or flexible. That ring is typically smaller in diameter than the valve being treated, in order to reduce its circumference. While the treatment of valve disease or incompetence with an annuloplasty ring is safe and effective, the installation of that annuloplasty ring is time-consuming due to the need to suture the annuloplasty ring in place, and as a result the patient must spend an appreciable amount of time connected to a heart-lung machine during the operation.
For patients with severe valve disease or incompetence, the affected valve 5 must be replaced in its entirety. The replacement valve is typically mechanical or porcine. During valve replacement surgery, the patient's heart valve is excised, and the replacement valve is sutured into place in its stead, in or near the tissue of the valve annulus 3. Valve replacement surgery is safe and effective, but as with annuloplasty, the installation of the replacement valve is time-consuming due to the need to suture the replacement valve in place.
The use of the same reference symbols in different figures indicates similar or identical items.